Gankyū Gankyū no Mi
|granted =Eyeball - based usages |signature = |current =Rando |previous = }} The Gankyū Gankyū no Mi is a -type that allows the user to create eyeballs of any kind, being able to use them for their own purposes, as well as control properties that are normally connected to the eyeball, such as the optic nerve, turning the user into a Eyeball Human(眼球人間Gankyū ningen). Gankyū(眼球) means "eyeball". It was consumed by Heikō Pirates member, Rando. After his battle with Marine Commander Ze, Rando was forced to consume the fruit during his unconscious state by a certain Pirate who invaded Smear Island for a different reason, believing that Rando has the potential of mastering the fruit, and working for her in the long run. Its powers were first shown when Kyoto fought against Rando when he entered Torch Town. However, during this time, Rando only displayed a minor amount of the Devil Fruit's power. It wasn't until later on that Rando displayed more of the fruit's potential and abilities it possesses. Strengths and Weaknesses The Gankyu Gankyu no Mi, as displayed by Rando, has several usages an average person would deem to be impossible. Despite the fruit only allowing Rando to create eyeballs, something people often take for granted, his proficiency in using it in abnormal manners has proven to make him a worthwhile enemy. During the beginning stages of Trials of the World, Rando was only capable of creating eyeballs, and moving them around to give him a wider range of vision on the battlefield, or even to attack the opponent(s) with said eyeballs, only being able to inflict minor damage, since they are not sturdy themselves. During this time, Rando was only capable of creating eyeballs from inanimate objects, and they took the size of said object. Because of this, since most items he used to create the eyeballs were larger than he initially wanted, the art of surprise was something he lacked before the Timeskip when it came to using the eyeballs. As stated by Rando, he is more than capable of seeing through each and every eye he creates. However, because of this, his focus is more on the eyes than his usual movements, hindering his reflexes, despite being able to see the entire battleground if he creates multiple eyes. Having to control several of them at a time requires extensive multi-tasking skills, something that Rando lacked before the time-skip. Consuming the fruit bestows the owner enhanced vision, allowing them to see farther than most average beings on the planet. It even bestows the consuming a third eye that forms on their forehead. The fruit's most notable strength is the ability to create eyes from anything they touch, however, the eyes cannot be created from living beings. This allows the user to be able to spy on others, easily, without being detected, since the eyeballs cannot give off any type of malice. Thus far, it's been shown that the amount of eyes that the user can create is near limitless. After the Timeskip, Rando has shown the ability to create eyeballs from thin air, using the vapor in the air as a medium. Upon eating the fruit, the user's eyesight is enhanced to the point where they are able to see anything in a far distance. Also, the user gains a third eye at the base of their forehead. The eyes themselves are able to secrete tears, but at this state it's useless if one does not find a method of solidifying them. The only known way to do this, however, is Busoshoku Haki. This fruit also grants the user the ability to regenerate any eyes that have been damaged, or beyond repair to a completely new eye with enhanced vision. This does not work if this method is used on a different person. They will only gain a new eye, but none of the special effects, aside from normal vision. This fruit has no apparent weakness, other than the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Rando uses this fruit for fighting and Navigational purposes. With it, Rando can send an eyeball to the island of destination to see its state and see if it's safe to disembark there or not. During battle, Rando has shown to use it so he can gain a wider field of vision around the area, allowing him to see any blind spots he would normally have and dodge any incoming attacks if possible. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Trials of the World Category:Heiko Pirates Category:Yumoz Devil Fruit Category:Yumoz Paramecia Devil Fruit